Many cleaner/degreaser compositions are presently used in many applications, such as retail, industrial and institutional applications. In many such compositions, a polymer thickening agent is included to impart a level of viscosity to the composition, and therefore provide for increased contact time on surfaces to be cleaned. However, due to the presence of the polymer thickening agent within such cleaning compositions, it is believed that the cleaning action of at least some of the active cleaning components within the composition is reduced with a consequent and marked reduction in the cleaning/degreasing action required for effective cleaning and oily soilant removal. While not wishing to be held to any theory as to the nature of the cleaning and degreasing action of presently available compositions, it is believed that the polymer thickener may act as a barrier, and slows down the diffusion of at least some of the active cleaning ingredients, thereby reducing contact with the soil. Additionally, it is believed that the polymer thickener may act to dilute the active cleaning agents within the cleaning composition, thereby reducing the cleaning effectiveness.
There remains a need, therefore, for cleaning compositions with cleaning and degreasing capabilities where the composition has the desired viscosity for sufficient contact time, but without the other deficiencies of some of the presently available cleaner/degreaser compositions.